Not sure I understand
by Sannikex
Summary: Song fic. Draco Malfoy sits in the library thinking about his feelings for Ginny Weasley and how to tell her about
1. Default Chapter

Not sure I understand

By

Sannikex

A/N: This is my second song fic and it's based on Feel with Robbie Williams. Hope you like it, if you do leave a review! I do not own the song or the characters. English is not my first language and this chapter is not beta-ed so please forgive some faults, and if you don't understand, mail me!

She went past my table again, I cannot see her I have my back in her direction but I can smell her. She has a very distinct scent of something fresh, like forest or sea. 

   I don't know how my obsession of Ginny Weasley started but I've always cared for her since my father gave her that stupid diary. I suppose it's like some apology for what Lucius did to her. Now he is in Azkaban and can't destroy anymore lives. It was Potter who sent him there. I had collected proof that my father was a deatheater for years and then Potter just walks in to the Department of  Mystery and gets him sent to prison in no time at all, and so saint Potter gets the honour. Why is everything so easy for Potter? It's not fair. 

   When father got to Azkaban I was quite lost because in my whole life someone has decided what I should do and what I should not. And then suddenly I was all alone, then I wished that she would come to me, hold my hand and say "You don't need your father, Draco. You'll manage fine without him."

Come on hold my hand, I wanna contact the living. Not sure I understand, this role I've been given.

   But she did not, she does not even know what I feel for her. Now she walks by again. Oh, can't she stay away from me! I can't shield my eyes when she is near so I have to sit with my back towards her when I in fact want to turn around and stare at her for hours. 

   If there is any God up there then please let me get this girl and I will never ask about anything again! I can almost hear him laugh and say "Wait and see,wait and see". I don't want to wait and see, I hardly understand these feelings I have, I've never felt like this for anyone ever.

I sit and talk to God and he just laughs about plans, my head speaks a language I don't understand.

   There is one thing I understand and it is that I want to learn to love and be loved.By her. I grew up in a loveless home and I want to fill the empty space in my chest where my heart should have been. I want to have a life

I just wanna feel real love,fill the home that I live in. 'Cause I got to much life running trough my veins,going to waste.

   For the moment I don't have a life, not a life worth living. But I don't want to die either not at seventeen that's just a waste of life. Before I fell in love with Ginny Weasley I prepared to take my life then it struck me that I had to live to see if she liked me. I have not asked yet, I'm too scared of the answer.

I don't wanna die but I ain't keen on living either. Before i fall in love I'm preparing to leve her. I scare myself to death,that's why I keep on running. Before I've arrived I can see myself coming.

   I raised from my chair and winced as the noise from the chair broke the silence in the library. Madame Pince gave me a sharp look before she returned to her papers. I have to tell Ginny how I feel now or I will never get the chance and courage again.

I just wanna feel real love, fill the home that I live in. 'Cause I got to much life running trough my veins, going to waste. And I need to feel, real love in a love ever after. I cannot get enough. 

  I just wanna feel real love, fill the home that I live in. 'Cause I got to much love running trough my veins, going to waste. I just wanna feel real love, in a life ever after.

Ginny Weasley looked up as a shadow fell over her and there stood Draco Malfoy looking lost.

There's a hole in my soul you can see it in my face, it's a real big place.

Now I want her to hold my hand again so I'll be brave enough to tell her he thought longingly. 

Come and hold my hand, I wanna contact the living, not sure I understand this role I've been given

Not sure I understand

Not sure I understand

Not sure I understand 

Not sure I understand

Oh why would I want to understand? Just tell her!

And I did...

A/N2: Did you like it? I had fun writing it, if I get response I'll write more chapters so review and I'll write a chapter from Ginny's point of view too and what happens after Draco told her.


	2. Hungry Eyes

Not sure I understand

By

Sannikex

Chapter 2

Hungry Eyes

A/N: Hi again here's chapter two. I don't know how long this story will be but probably not very long, I'm very busy writing at Twins. This is from Ginny's point of view, before Draco tells her. 

 Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not the song or the characters.

Ginny Weasley opened the door to the library and went in. The first thing she saw was a white blond head bent over a desk in front of her. Her heart made a salt mortal in her chest at the sight of Draco Malfoy and she thought: Okay Ginny time to tell him what you feel! She went towards him with a firm grip on her books.

_I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside._

No! I can't do it! What if he just sneers and looks down his nose on me? What if he doesn't? What if he says that he loves me and holds me the whole night...

_I look at you and I fantasize you're mine tonight, now I got you in my sights._

I really would want him to; no I need him to, I hungry for him to hold me. God, I can't even hide it anymore I blush every time I think about him which is...always. I don't mind though, he's nice to think about and I love what I feel it's like magic.

_With these hungry eyes one look at you and I can't disguise. I've got hungry eyes; I feel the magic between you and I._

Everyone seems to think that he's evil but I don't think so I think he's just misunderstood. And with that father of his he cannot have been loved at home. Poor him, I just want to hug him tell him that I will teach him to love with my own love for him.

_I want to hold you so hear me out; I want to show you what love's all about. Darling, tonight now I've got you in my sights. With these hungry eyes, one look at you and I can't disguise. I've got hungry eyes; I feel the magic between you and I._

A shadow fell over me and I looked up, there stood he looking nervous.__

_Now I got you in my sights with these hungry eyes._

Then he said

_" Now did I take you by surprise, I need you to see that you were meant for me"_

A/N2: This song comes from the film "Dirty Dancing". And if anyone wonders I will write a continuation...If I get reviews...


	3. Take my breath away

Not sure I understand

By

Sannikex

Chapter three

Take my breath away

A/N: Sorry,sorry, sorry for not updating, I had some problems choosing song. Thanks again NiteStar for review!

At the same time we start to talk, he says 

" I'm not sure I understand but I want you to know I never have been hating you..." and I say

" I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside..."

   There we stood looking foolish, watching eachother in the library, to suprised by the other's confess to be able to talk. Suprised enough to not be able to talk, but to kiss...

Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game on this endless ocean... 

We kissed in front of everyone, the feelings we had been hiding shamefully deep, deep in now came flooding out without a trace of shame.

_Finally lovers know no shame, turning and returning to some secret place inside._

In desperate need of air we parted and the time seems to pass in slow motion when he does not hold me anymore. Draco thought in the same lines as Ginny, when she said

Watching in slow motion as you say, take my breath away, take my breath away "Take my breath away, Draco" Firstly I did not understand what she meant but then I saw the hunger in her eyes. Without answering, he scooped her up, walked out of the library towards his Headboy dorm. Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love, never hesitating to become the fated ones, turning and returning to some secret place to find In front of a picture of the four founders he puts me down and says his password before he get in and reach out his hand after me and asks softly: "My love?" 

and I answer

"Take my breath away" 

The portrait closes and the four founders smiles.

The End

I know it's short and that the song is not complete, review if you want (They makes me really happy).


End file.
